Setting up a new computing device to work in an existing computer network environment can be difficult for a variety of reasons. First, the computing device that requires configuring needs to have, or be connected to, some sort of input device (e.g., keyboard and/or pointing device) and user interface (e.g., display or monitor) so as to allow an administrator to input and view configuration information. This requirement does not usually pose a problem for certain computing devices, such as personal computers and workstations, as they are designed to operate under normal circumstances with a connected keyboard and display. However, a wide variety of application specific computing devices are designed to operate without conveniently located input devices and user interfaces.
For example, some servers, network-connected appliances, embedded computer systems, and mobile or handheld devices may not be equipped with input devices and/or user interfaces (e.g., displays) suitable for set up and configuration. Often these devices are configured by establishing a terminal session by means of a serial connection to the device's serial port, and then issuing configuration commands at a command line interface. This method of configuration is less than ideal. If multiple devices need to be configured, a serial connection must be established with each device, thereby requiring the plugging in and unplugging of the serial cable. It is often the case that a device is inconveniently located (e.g., in a server room) where it can be difficult to access. Even when the device itself is accessible, the device's serial port may be inconveniently located on the device. In the case that a device does have an input mechanism and/or display, typically the input mechanism is limited to a few buttons and the display is small. Regardless of whether the device includes an input mechanism, entering configuration commands and/or information can be tedious, repetitive, and susceptible to human errors. Even in a best case scenario, when a device has a suitable input mechanism and user interface, extensive knowledge of application and network configuration parameters is generally required in order to properly configure a device. Often the configuration settings for a new device are dependent upon the configuration settings of one or more existing devices. Consequently, configuring a new device may require querying one or more other devices for configuration settings. Accordingly, an improved configuration method and system are desirable.